1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a plug-type connector for producing and interrupting a fluid flow connection, particularly in a medical apparatus such as an implantable infusion pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plug-type connectors for joining two components through which a liquid flow is to arise are known which block a one-way flow of liquid until the components are joined. For this purpose, a first plug part has a flow passage terminated at one side by a perforable septum, and a second plug part contains a flow channel terminated by a stopper with a cannula arranged therein. Means are provided for the detachable connection of the two plug parts, whereby the perforable septum is arranged in the first plug part and the cannula is arranged in the second plug part so that the cannula penetrates the perforable septum when the plug parts are joined and produces a flow connection between the flow passage and the flow channel.
In such a plug-type connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,260, the first of two plug parts a liquid entry port terminated by a perforable septum, whereas the second plug part has a cannula connected to a liquid outlet, this cannula being rigidly held in a stopper and being firmly surrounded by a sleeve. When the two plug parts are joined, the cannula penetrates the perforable septum and thus produces a liquid passage between the liquid entry port and the liquid outlet. The sleeve of the second plug part serves to center the two plug parts when they are joined. The sleeve also protects the cannula when the two plug parts are separated from one another. Since only the first plug part in this known plug-type connector is provided with a sealing means in the form of the perforable septum, this known plug-type connector can only be employed when the liquid transfer (flow) is to ensue in a single direction, namely from the first to the second plug part.